When Red Touches Blue
by Alyce Ochoa
Summary: Kuroko had been acting strange whenever he was in the presence of one Akashi Seijuurou after he had had a wet dream about the redhead. He was confused, and his friends were of no help at all when he had consulted them. Moreover, Akashi seemed to have figured out the reason why he had started acting weird around him! What should he do! Should he advance or pull back?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Blue's Hidden Desire**

 _What is this, hidden desire? (Kuroko Tetsuya)_

* * *

The soft whirr of the washing machine accompanied Kuroko Tetsuya that morning as the teen yawned quietly. There was only a single cloth in the washing machine, and he needed to wash it quickly before his grandmother woke up.

He was glad that his parent was out of town, if they were not, he could not imagine how he would survive from his parent's reactions. His dad would obviously tease him all day for a month, and his mom would definitely look at him with a knowing smile. After all, his parent had always thought that their only child was asexual, and of course, they would be overjoyed when they learned the truth that their son finally had a wet dream.

Yes, he just had a wet dream.

He woke up that morning with a realization that he just had his very first wet dream after nineteen years of not lusting after anyone. He did not feel happy about it though; he had woken up with a sticky underwear, and he had to quietly make his way to the washroom to wash his soiled undergarment.

Most of all, he did not feel happy about the person that had become his subject of fantasy in his dream. He did not understand why, of all people, the partner in his dream had to be _him_. He thought about it over and over, and yes, he had never felt any affection, nor lust, nor love towards the person. So why? The phantom boy was dying to know the reason as to why his mind had projected that dream.

Though truth to be told, he could not shake the image out of his mind.

 ** _"Tetsuya."_**

 ** _Kuroko lifted his head slowly._**

 ** _"Come here."_**

 ** _The voice was soft, kind, gentle, yet… demanding._**

 ** _He focused on the person who had called his name. The person stood far away from him, but he could identify the glaring red hair the other had._**

 ** _"Kagami-kun?"_**

 ** _He walked closer to the figure, and he saw two mismatched eyes staring at him. Right after he saw those eyes, he realized that it was not his best friend; the one who had called out to him was his basketball captain in his middle-school days: Akashi Seijuurou._**

 ** _"Akashi-kun?"_**

 ** _The redhead smiled at him, pulled his arm, and the next thing Kuroko knew, the redhead had pushed him down on his bed._**

 ** _"Tetsuya." Akashi whispered his name in a tantalizing voice, and Kuroko shuddered involuntarily._**

 ** _They discarded their clothes quickly, and right after that, the redhead went straight for Kuroko's nipples. He flicked them, tweaked them, licked them, and pulled at them; all the while looking at Kuroko's face, appreciating the other's blushing face._**

 ** _A moan escaped the phantom's mouth when his partner sucked hard on his nipple. He grabbed the other's hair and whispered, "More…"_**

 ** _Akashi kissed his neck, sucked on the pale skin there, leaving some darkened bruise, before his hand traveled downwards and cupped his fully erected cock._**

 ** _"You're hard, Tetsuya." The redhead chuckled, clearly amused with how his body responded. "You're fully erect after I played for a bit with your nipples."_**

 ** _He pulled Kuroko's pants and underwear, throwing him out of bed. "You're leaking with pre-cum, Tetsuya."_**

 ** _He licked Kuroko's nipple and played with them once again while his hand pumped Kuroko's shaft. His other hand rubbed Kuroko's entrance with reassuring pace, silently telling Kuroko what would he do next._**

 ** _Kuroko gasped in surprise when he felt a slicked finger had entered him slowly._**

 ** _"How do you feel, Tetsuya?"_**

 ** _Akashi moved his finger in and out, all the while trying to find the bluenette's sweet spot. After he found it, Kuroko moaned his name deliciously._**

 ** _"Ah – Akashi-kun! It… It feels good there!"_**

 ** _Akashi chuckled once again. "How cute, Tetsuya." He pushed another finger in, scissoring Kuroko's inside while hitting the other's prostate gland all the time._**

 ** _Kuroko was a mess. His head felt dizzy from all the pleasure he had received, but… he wanted more._**

 ** _However, the redhead pulled out his fingers suddenly._**

 ** _The phantom boy whimpered for the lost, but before he could protest, he felt the other's hard cock on his entrance._**

 ** _"Relax, Tetsuya." Said Akashi before he pushed in his cock slowly. After he had fully sheathed inside the bluenette, he whispered, "Breathe, Tetsuya."_**

 ** _The bluenette took a deep breath and relaxed after a moment with Akashi's help. The redhead started moving slowly, trying to find Kuroko's sweet spot again. Once he found it, he kept hitting it, making Kuroko moaned his name all the time._**

 ** _Kuroko had never felt anything like that before. He could feel Akashi's hot cock inside him, and he felt full, and content, and… happy._**

 ** _"More, Akashi-kun…"_**

 ** _"How lewd, Tetsuya."_**

 ** _The redhead spread the other's leg wider and started thrusting wildly. His pace raised steadily, and after a while, Akashi pulled out his cock before slamming it back down, making Kuroko came hard immediately._**

 ** _"Akashi-kun!"_**

 ** _His partner let out a low grunt, and after a few more thrust, he came inside the bluenette._**

Kuroko stared dazedly at the morning scenery out of the window, contemplating about how he should act around Akashi after this.

After he had entered the teenager state, his father always said to him that wet dream pictured your longing towards the partner in your dreams. Remembering his father's words, Kuroko sighed and banged his head on the wall.

 _What is this, hidden desire?_ Thought Kuroko with a bitter smile.

 _Why did I dream about a guy? Does this makes me gay?_

 _And I was the one on the receiving side!_

He banged his head once again.

 _My pride is gone._

-.-

He had just taken out his underwear out of the washing machine when his grandmother entered the room. He hid the cloth behind him quickly and greeted his grandmother with a nervous smile, all the while hoping that his grandmother did not see what he had hidden.

And oh, how relieved he was when she just greeted him back with her usual blank face. "Good morning, Tetsuya. You woke up really early today."

Kuroko chuckled nervously, all the while inching closer to the door. He was glad that she did not suspect anything.

-.-

Oh, how wrong he was when he had thought that his grandmother did not suspect anything, because that same morning, he received three messages, two from his dad and one from his mom.

* * *

 **From:** Dad

 **Text:** Congratulations on getting your very first wet dream! \\(*v*)/

Finally, my son is growing up…

* * *

 **From** : Mom

 **Text:** We are happy for you, Tetsuya

* * *

 **From** : Dad

 **Text:** So? Who's the lucky girl?

* * *

Kuroko face palmed. He couldn't really tell his parent that it was not a girl, could he?

-.-

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N:** This is my first attempt on writing smut, so… yeah. Tell me if it's bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – When Blue Consults another Blue and another Red**

 _Do I look gay? (Kuroko Tetsuya)_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya entered the cafeteria and headed straight to the dark-skinned man Aomine Daiki once he had spotted the man. He sneaked up behind the man – as usual – to scare the other, because honestly, he took great joy in that. Much like Kagami, Aomine's response was priceless.

"Good afternoon, Aomine-kun."

Aomine jolted in surprise when he heard someone with no presence had greeted him monotonously behind him. He whirled his body to face the phantom man. "Tetsu, you shit! Stop scaring me like that!" He gave the other a head chop, and was replied with a, "It hurts!" as a response from Kuroko.

The phantom man rubbed his sore head with a pout as he sat in front of his long-time friend. "Stop giving me a head chop, Aomine-kun."

"I'll stop if you stop sneaking up behind me." Replied Aomine with an annoyed tone as he relaxed once again in his seat.

"It's your fault for not noticing me in the first place, Aomine-kun."

"Don't blame others for your lack of presence!"

Kuroko kept pouting for a good few minutes until he noticed a missing presence of someone. "Where is Momoi-san, Aomine-kun? Aren't you always stick to her?"

"HUH? Tetsu you bastard, you know that she was the one who always stick to me!"

"Ah! Did you do something to make her mad? What is it this time?"

"I did not, you shit!"

"I see… so, where is she?"

Aomine sighed. "All of her classes for today were cancelled, so she stayed at home."

"Oh, so you do know. Ah! That's right, Aomine-kun, I've been really curious about you two. Do you like her? She has _those big things_ you like after all."

Aomine sputtered incoherently for a few moments with a blushing face. "What the fuck, Tetsu! I don't see her that way! Anyway, stop bullying me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I did not bully you, Aomine-kun."

The navy-haired man raised his arms in exasperation. "Whatever! And Where is Kise by the way? Didn't you have the same class with him this morning?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, we do, but Kise-kun had a photo shoot this morning, so he skipped the morning class. He should come anytime now though for the evening class."

Aomine clicked his tongue. "That guy, he should just quit college and starts working as a model instead. If he keeps this up, he won't get enough attendance record."

"I see, so you do think of your friend occasionally huh, Aomine-kun. I thought that your head is only full of obscene things."

"What. The. Actual. Fuck. Tetsu! I said stop bullying me! You always bully others when you're in problem!"

Kuroko sighed. "You're right, Aomine-kun. It's not like I can help it, though."

"What. Just tell me what's bothering you; at least I can lend you an ear."

Two blue-sky orbs stared at navy eyes full of seriousness, as the petite man asked, "Be honest with me, Aomine-kun. Do I look gay?"

"… Huh?" Aomine stared at his friend with a confused face. "Uh, what?"

Kuroko repeated his question. "Do I look gay?"

Aomine scrunched up his eyes. "Why the hell should I know? I don't have any gay friends! Wait; don't tell me you're gay."

"You actually do have some, Aomine-kun. Didn't you know that Midorima-kun is in relationship with Takao-kun, and Kise-kun is in happy-abusive relationship with Kasamatsu-san?"

Aomine's face was priceless. "Those guys are gay?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know, Aomine-kun. Just how stupid are you?"

"They didn't tell me anything! Of course I wouldn't know!"

"I think it's enough to know from Midorima-kun's blushing expression when Takao-kun teases him and Kise-kun's happy/masochistic face whenever Kasamatsu-san kicked him."

Aomine was flabbergasted. "I had no idea. Wow Tetsu, you're a genius."

Kuroko smiled proudly. "Of course, I'm an expert in observing people."

In the end, the phantom haired man had forgotten about his question and went home with no answer.

-.-

Kuroko Tetsuya entered his home and politely said, "I'm home" as he placed his shoe neatly in the shoe rack.

His grandmother would usually replied with a, "Welcome home" immediately, so when he heard no response, he searched for his grandmother all around the house until he found a small note his grandmother had left in the kitchen's table.

He read the note and concluded that she will not be coming home until late evening.

He entered his room with a sigh – he did not like the feeling of being left alone in such a big house. His family knew none of that, of course, because he knew that his parent had a busy schedule and his grandmother would go out of the house often to socialize; so if he told them, he would just be more than a burden to them.

The phantom man put his bag on his desk and proceeded to change his clothes. When his eyes laid upon the bed though, his body freezed involuntarily, and he remembered the dream he had that morning. He shivered unconsciously when he recalled the way Akashi had called his name in his dream.

"This is bad," Kuroko whispered to himself. "Why am I getting all hot just from remembering a wet dream?"

Kuroko slapped both of his cheek thrice to clear his head. "Come on Tetsuya, you can't be that horny."

He sighed and tore away his gaze from the bed. He desperately needed something to distract him, but he had no assignments that day, and playing basketball alone was not an option because he would crave for a partner and he would remember the redhead once again.

He reached for his phone and called his other best friend, Kagami Taiga.

 _"What's up, Kuroko?"_

"Good evening, Kagami-kun. Are you done for your classes today?"

 _"I sure am."_

"Then, want to meet in Maji Burger?"

 _"Hm? Sure. What, do you miss the milkshake?"_

"I sure am."

He heard a hearty laugh from the other line.

 _"See you there then, Kuroko!"_

-.-

Kagami Taiga clicked his tongue as he glanced at the wall clock in the fast food restaurant. "Damn that Kuroko, he's really slow!"

"Excuse me, Kagami-kun, but I have been here for 10 minutes now." Said Kuroko as he raised his hand. Truthfully though, he just came in 5 minutes ago. Nevertheless, it was Kagami who didn't notice Kuroko even after the phantom man had sat in front of him and had placed his large serving of milkshake on the table.

"What the – Kuroko! Say something if you're already here!"

Kuroko slurped his milkshake happily. "I did, Kagami-kun."

"The hell you did! I didn't hear anything!"

The shadow man pouted. "It's your fault for not noticing me, Kagami-kun."

"Don't blame others for your lack of presence!"

"Ah, your response is exactly the same as Aomine-kun's today."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Ever since they had graduated from high school, Kuroko could not see his high school buddy more often because they had different schedule. Kagami had entered the same vocational school as Murasakibara – the redhead aimed to be a professional chef, while the purple-head aimed to be a patisserie. He was glad though that he was in the same university as his previous teammate in middle school – namely Kise, Aomine, and Momoi – though he could not say the same for the other two members of Generation of Miracles. The tsundere Midorima Shintarou had enrolled in the top university in Japan, along with his subject of indecent dream: the absolute emperor Akashi Seijuurou.

Well, at least all of them are in Tokyo, not in different towns like how it turned out when they were still in high school. They would hang out together occasionally in the weekend, mostly for a basketball match. Honestly, Kuroko was truly thankful for that. After all, he was the type of person who sticks around with the same friends all his life.

"So? Why did you suddenly ask to meet up?" asked Kagami as he started gobbling up the burgers he had bought.

"Don't you miss me, Kagami-kun?"

The redhead scoffed. "Yeah, right. We'll see each other in the weekend. What's there to miss?"

"How mean, Kagami-kun."

"Whatever. You know Kuroko, you shouldn't keep a problem to yourself, it'll make you go bald from stress."

Kuroko smiled at that. Sometimes, Kagami would know just the right thing to say. "Then, Kagami-kun, please answer me honestly."

"Hm?"

"Do I look gay?"

Kagami dropped the burger in his hand unceremoniously to the ground with a surprised look. He stared at Kuroko for a good few moments before he recovered and answered, "Uh, I don't know, you look normal?"

Kuroko sighed in relief.

"Or maybe not. Sometimes you have this dreamy look when you're looking at that psycho Akashi."

Now it was Kuroko's turn to drop his precious vanilla milkshake to the ground. "I what?"

"Like last Saturday, you looked at him with a dazed expression on your face when he went coast to coast and dunked the ball all by himself."

Kuroko's eyes widened ever so slightly. "I did?"

"What, you didn't realize?"

"I…" Kuroko was at a loss. He couldn't answer the other's question, because he honestly didn't even remember of ever seeing Akashi with a dazed look, as Kagami had said.

Kagami laughed shortly upon seeing Kuroko's face. "Why did you ask anyway? Did you have a wet dream with a guy as your partner?"

Very rarely, Kagami's joke would hit nail on the head. The redhead knew that too, so when Kuroko didn't say anything, he feared that his joke was actually the truth. "I – I was just joking, you know."

There was an awkward silence between them, until Kuroko nodded and said, "I did have one."

"Wh – who was it?" asked Kagami nervously as cold sweat started to form on his forehead. He was not prejudiced against gay, but he was definitely straight, and he didn't need his best friend to suddenly think of him in such a way. He seriously prayed that it was not him.

When he heard Kuroko's answer though, he felt relief and dread at the same time.

"It was Akashi-kun."

Kagami's eyes widened. He'd like to think that he misheard it, but he didn't. His friend had stated clearly that it was Akashi.

"Wait, wait, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THAT BASTARD AKASHI?"

-.-

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope that you guys find this fic entertaining.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – When Blue Saved Red and Red Saves Blue**

 _Then Tetsuya, take it as my way of repaying you… You were the one who had saved me first, after all (Akashi Seijuurou)_

* * *

 _Perfection._

That was what Akashi Seijuurou had been taught for all his life. That was what Akashi strives for, because that was what made him an Akashi. Much like his father – and possibly all the previous generations of Akashi, he did everything perfectly, for it would make him stay on top of the food chain. He left no room for others to criticize his work.

He had demanded for the people around him to do the same as him: to be perfect. He had never bother to mix with the people who could offer nothing to him – he had not spare them even a glance. Much like his father, he had become a tyrant.

A tyrant emperor.

At the age of fourteen, that was what the people who knew him had called him in secret. He knew that, of course, but since those people were just small fries to him, he did nothing, even if his bad nickname was spread all around. After all, only a handful of people called him that, since he had always maintained his perfect attitude around people. Only those who had been threatened by him would know that the nickname was actually a perfect fit for him.

Akashi Seijuurou was a tyrant, yes, but that was, until he tasted defeat for the first time in his first year of high school.

Sure, his father was ultimately disappointed in him, but he accepted it, silently vowing that he will become a better person than his father – and possibly all the previous generations of Akashi.

At the age of sixteen, Akashi Seijuurou had become a respected emperor.

He did not strive for perfection anymore; after all, nothing was perfect in this world. However, he continued to give his very best at everything he did – he did not fancy the feeling of being a loser after all.

He had stopped threatening people, and he had stopped downgrading people. He had used his manipulation skill, not to make them submit to him, but to bring out the best in them. He had encouraged the people around him, got to know them further, and made them realize that they had much more gifts in them.

Thanks to his new self, Akashi had made Rakuzan the winner of the National Basketball Championship (AKA Winter Cup) for the next two years, topping Seirin High, Touou Academy, Kaijo High, and the King of veterans, Shuutoku High.

Though many people had told him that he was a better person than his father was, he still feared that he could not love properly – much like his father. That was the very reason why he did not confess his love immediately when he had realized that he had fallen in love.

Yes, Akashi Seijuurou had fallen in love.

He had fallen in love with the one boy whose true talents had discovered by him in their early days of middle school. Whose presence was low like a ghost, and whose love towards vanilla milkshake had become an unhealthy obsession. Whose ambition was to defeat the Generation of Miracles with his own style of basketball and proved them that they were wrong all along. Someone who had saved him from the wrong path and the one who had brought back his real self.

At the age of seventeen, Akashi Seijuurou had fallen in love with one Kuroko Tetsuya.

He did nothing to pursue the bluenette though, because he knew that it was not very normal for a man to loves another man. He was very much content just from watching the bluenette from afar, hoping for the bluenette to be happy as always.

To be honest, love had made him weak. Though he knew that milkshake were not healthy, he remembered that he had bought the bluenette three large serving of vanilla milkshakes to comfort the bluenette when his team had lost against Touou Academy (again), in their sophomore year. He went even further the next year: he had bought the bluenette five large serving of vanilla milkshakes when Seirin had lost against his team in their third year.

Akashi had always thought that his love towards the bluenette was pure, until his body proved the opposite as he had started having not-so-innocent dreams about the phantom man. As days become months, his love only grew stronger, and his desire to hold the bluenette grew even harder to control.

At the age of eighteen, Akashi Seijuurou had started jerking off while thinking of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

-.-

Midorima Shintarou sipped his third serving of Japanese tea as he stared daggers at his long-time friend who sat in front of him.

He put down his cup before he pushed up his glasses and exhaled a deep sigh. "For dear lord Akashi, we've been here for 3 hours! When are you going to come in and meet him?"

Akashi Seijuurou shifted his gaze and smiled softly at his best friend. "Just wait for a bit more, Shintarou, he's going to come out anytime now. If you stay with me, I promise I will give you the golden vase you need for Takao's lucky item tomorrow."

Midorima heaved another sigh. "Oha-asa said that tomorrow is the worst day for Scorpio. If I don't need your golden vase for Takao tomorrow, I would never agree to accompany you doing nothing for hours like this."

Akashi chuckled shortly. "You're kind, Shintarou, I believe that you would still accompany me even though you don't need my golden vase."

The greenhead only grumbled in response as he grabbed his cup to take another sip of his tea.

Earlier that day, Akashi declared to Midorima that he had wanted to see Kuroko and demanded him to accompany the redhead to the bluenette's campus, with the promise of getting Akashi's pure-gold vase for his lover's lucky item tomorrow. He had thought that he just need to drop the redhead at the gate, but the redhead pulled him into a café which was right in front of Kuroko's campus, and forced him to accompany the redhead until the bluenette come out of the gate.

 _How absurd!_ Midorima had thought at that time, and yet there he was, three hours later, still sitting idly in the café, accompanying the redhead whose gaze glued at the campus's gate.

"Just make sure not to lose sight of him, Akashi. He has low presence after all."

"Don't worry, Shintarou, I have my emperor eyes." Replied Akashi as he checked his phone for any incoming messages. A tender smile touched his lips for a second as he read one of his mails.

Seeing that smile, Midorima could not stop himself from saying, "What's with that creepy smile?"

After saying that aloud though, the greenhead was truly glad that Akashi was not a tyrant anymore. He did not wish to die at such a young age, thank you very much.

"Hn?" Akashi glanced at him and flashed him _the smile_ once again. "It's from Satsuki. She said that Tetsuya is heading out just now."

"Ah, good news. I don't want to sit here all – "

"Ah, there he is." Said Akashi suddenly, cutting off his friend's words. He left some money for Midorima to pay for their drinks, said a short thanks to the greenhead, and dashed out of the café. He had caught up to Kuroko and was about to greet the other when someone pushed the bluenette, making him stumble out of the sidewalk and into the road. He pushed the people before him – without even a word of "sorry" nor "excuse me" – when he heard a loud honk. He had reached out his hand, had grabbed Kuroko's arm, and had pulled the bluenette back onto the sidewalk right in time before a truck went past them with a long honk. The driver had cursed at them loudly before he shouted at them to be more careful next time.

Akashi's heart was beating fast and loud from adrenaline and fear. It refused to slow down even after he knew that the bluenette was safe in his arms.

He heaved a relief sigh as he loosened his grip around Kuroko's arm. He looked down to assess if the other had any injuries when he noticed that the bluenette looked… blank. Not the usual blank, of course, it was a blank face with a hint of shock and fear in it. After all, he just brushed past the death's line.

Akashi moved his arms to embrace the phantom man into a reassuring hug as he whispered, "It's okay, Tetsuya. I got you." He tightened his grip slightly. "You're okay. I got you."

He repeated the same words for a few more times until he felt a quivering hand gripped his clothes before it traveled onto his back and stayed there.

"Akashi-kun…"

The redhead smiled when Kuroko had found his voice.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

The slightly taller male loosened his embrace and stared into light-blue orbs. "You're welcome." He brought their foreheads together, closed his eyes, and whispered, "I will always save you, Tetsuya."

-.-

Kuroko Tetsuya fell into the asphalt when someone had knocked hard into him. He heard a loud honk, and he saw a truck going onto his direction. He wanted to move his body, to get out of the way, but he was paralyzed. His mind was completely blank, but he could still feel it when someone gripped his arm. He was pulled back with a strong force, and the next thing he knew, he fell into the warm embrace of someone.

He could hear his savior's beating heart loud and clear, and it comforted him greatly. It had made him realized that yes, indeed, he was still alive.

"It's okay, Tetsuya. I got you."

He heard the savior's voice, but he could not make out the words. His head still refused to think about anything.

"You're okay. I got you."

He let the soothing – and somewhat familiar – voice calmed him down. He noticed the words bit by bit, and he noticed that his savior had a _really_ nice smell. It was certainly not from a perfume, he was sure of it – after all, he hated the smell of a perfume. The smell was more like a natural body odor.

By the third time he heard, "It's okay, Tetsuya," he had realized that his savior was none other than Akashi Seijuurou.

He raised his arm and hugged back the redhead as he continued to savor the other's nice smell.

"Akashi-kun…" He called the other's name with a raspy voice, his own voice sounded weird even to him.

"Yes?"

 _You smell nice,_ was actually what Kuroko had wanted to say, but he didn't want to weird Akashi out, so he settled for the other words he also had to say. "Thank you."

Akashi moved back from him and Kuroko almost, _almost,_ let out a whimper. He lifted his gaze, and crimson met aqua.

"You're welcome." Said the redhead in response as he brought their foreheads together.

Kuroko felt panic – yes, he was truly panicked – when Akashi's face was so close to him. He could even kiss the redhead if he tilted his head slightly!

Akashi closed his eyes while Kuroko watched as mesmerizing red orbs was hidden behind the other's eyelids.

"I will always save you, Tetsuya."

Akashi's warm breath ghosted over his face, and Kuroko noticed that it smelled like his dad's black coffee. He reveled the warmth that he felt from Akashi, and wished that time could just stop so the redhead will not move away from him.

However, of course, time could not be stopped.

Akashi had stood up and stretched out an arm for him, which he accepted gratefully.

His chest tightened at the contact, and his heart was beating really fast.

"Are you finished for today, Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Ah, yes." Answered Kuroko with a nod.

"Alright then, I'll see you home."

-.-

The way home was quiet. Really quiet. Still, it was comfortable.

Akashi enjoyed Kuroko's quite presence, much like Akashi's presence made Kuroko felt safe.

"Akashi-kun."

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

"Thank you again… for saving me. How do I repay you?"

Akashi turned his head and stared into sky-blue eyes, only to be met with seriousness in there.

"You don't have to, Tetsuya."

"No, Akashi-kun, let me. You saved me."

"Then Tetsuya, take it as my way of repaying you… You were the one who had saved me first, after all."

"Huh?" Kuroko tilted his head in confusion. "But, I never…"

Akashi put his index finger over the bluenette's lips, silencing him effectively.

"You did, Tetsuya." He tousled the other's blue hair. "I'll see you again on Saturday, Tetsuya."

-.-

After Kuroko was inside his room, he started to question as to why Akashi had been in the area of his campus that day.

-.-

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: Thank you again for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It warms my heart whenever I read your reviews, thank you very much! I hope you like this new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Rainbow's not-so-secret Fetishes**

 _How dare you snorted before saying my name, Daiki? (Akashi Seijuurou)_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Tetsuya."_**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya opened his eyes groggily when he felt weird sensation in his lower abdomen. His eyes met with crimson orbs as the owner of those mesmerizing eyes smirked at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're awake at last, Tetsuya." Said Akashi as he tugged at Kuroko's fully erected penis. He licked the head playfully, and Kuroko groaned._**

 ** _"_** ** _Akashi-kun…"_**

 ** _The redhead blew his hot breath on the sensitive skin, and the bluenette squirmed in pleasure. He put the tip of Kuroko's dick in his mouth as he played with the other's balls._**

 ** _"_** ** _Akashi-kun, more…"_**

RING! RING! RING!

 _Damn,_ was the first thing that crossed Kuroko's mind when he had woken up that morning.

RING! RING! RING!

"I was just about to receive a blowjob by Akashi-kun, you stupid clock!" mumbled the bluenette as he grabbed the ringing alarm clock and threw it to the ground.

The ringing went dead in an instant.

Kuroko looked down, feeling guilty all of a sudden. The alarm clock has been with him since his childhood, after all, and it was the last gift he had gotten from his late grandfather.

"I'm sorry, clock-san." Said Kuroko as he sat up, about to pick up the clock.

At that exact moment, he realized that he still had a hard-on.

He peeked at the hard object, feeling offended without reason.

"… Teenagers…" said the bluenette with a sigh as he shook his head, as if he was not included in the category of 'teenager' himself when in truth he was the one who had a morning wood.

-.-

Kuroko changed out of his pajama as he heaved a deep sigh.

He was depressed, truly depressed.

The first time he had masturbated _ever,_ he was thinking of a man. Moreover, it was none other than the red-haired devil, Akashi Seijuurou.

 _What kind of face I should wear when I see him today, I wonder…_ thought Kuroko absent-mindedly as he tried to tame his wild bed hair.

The Generation of Miracles had agreed to meet up every Saturday ever since Seirin had defeated Rakuzan in their first year of high school three years ago. At one point though, Kagami Taiga was also invited to come every time since the redhead joined Vorpal Sword. Sometimes Takao Kazunari would come too, mostly when he had to help his lover Midorima Shintarou to bring the greenhead's lucky item. Kuroko still remembered the day when the greenhead had showed up with some scratch marks on his face. Takao had tagged along that day to take care of Midorima's lucky item – a black cat. The greenhead was extremely bad with animals, and Takao had teased him countless times that day.

Kasamatsu Yukio had also showed up too at their private gathering, though only one time. Kise had tricked him to come along that day because the blonde model had wanted to show off his lover to his friends.

 _Come to think of it, why was Aomine-kun fail to notice that Kasamatsu-san and Kise-kun is together? He also did not notice that Midorima-kun is with Takao-kun. Well I guess it is true that they never said exactly that they are going out, but I mean, it was really obvious._ Kuroko shrugged. _Whatever. Aomine-kun is an idiot after all. Who cares?_

He put down the hairbrush in satisfaction when he had tamed his bed hair. He glanced at the small clock beside the bed – the same clock he had threw to the ground earlier that morning – and deemed that it was time to head out. He didn't need to bring anything with him that day since they would not be playing basketball – they had played a three-on-three matches for the last three weeks after all.

-.-

"Good morning, Midorima-kun, Kagami-kun." greeted Kuroko quietly when he had arrived.

Midorima was surprised, yes, but he overcame it quickly and greeted back the phantom man.

At the other hand, Kagami was startled beyond hell. He got up from his seat with a loud rattle as his eyes searched frantically for the source of eerie voice he had heard behind him.

He had no idea that his reaction only pleased the phantom man.

"Geez, Kuroko! Stop scaring people! And stop using that eerie tone when you greet people!"

"How mean, Kagami-kun. Are you implying that I have a scary voice?"

"Geez, it's not like – "

"Good morning, ssu!"

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Here comes the most annoying person."

Kise pouted childishly. "I heard that, Midorimacchi!"

"Of course you heard it. I said it so you can hear it."

"How mean!" The blonde model wailed as he went over to the bluenette. "Help me, Kurokocchi! Midorimacchi is bullying me!"

Kuroko nodded passively. "Yes, I can see that, Kise-kun. Good job, Midorima-kun."

Fake tears formed on Kise's eyes. "How mean, Kurokocchi!" He turned his head to Kagami this time. "Kagamicchi, help me!"

"Kise-chin, you're annoying." Murasakibara appeared suddenly, with lots of snacks in both hands as usual. "Shut up."

"That's right, Kise, we don't need to hear your bitching this early in the morning." Said Aomine with a big yawn. He had come in with Murasakibara earlier.

"Good morning, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun." Greeted Kuroko politely. "Did you come together?"

"Nah, we met in the convenience store just now." Answered the tanned man. "Oi, Bakagami, move over!"

"It's _Kagami,_ Ahomine!" yelled Kagami in response.

"What did you buy, Aomine-kun?" asked the phantom man as he slurped his favorite vanilla milkshake.

"Hm? Mai-chan's newest photo book." Aomine grinned. "Wanna see, Tetsu?"

"Um, I'll pass." Answered the bluenette with a shake of his head.

"You should enjoy life a little more, Tetsu. You can't survive in this world without big-boobs."

"You mean: you can't survive in this world without snacks, Mine-chin." Corrected Murasakibara.

"Eh? But nape is much nicer than big-boobs, Aominecchi!"

"Hmph, those things are nothing if your signs are not compatible."

 _There they go again,_ Kuroko sighed internally. He glanced at the tall redhead who sat in front of him and realized that Kagami had not said anything. Maybe because he did not go to the same middle school as the other, sometimes the redhead would be overwhelmed and it made him stay silent until the end if no one talked to him.

"How about you, Kagami-kun?" asked Kuroko suddenly, forcing his best friend to join in the conversation.

"Huh?" the chef-wannabe looked dumbfounded. "Me what?"

"Do you have any fetish?"

Kagami's eyes widened. Kuroko's question seemed ridiculous to him. "Oh, no… I'm normal."

"How rude, Kagamicchi! Are you saying that we are not normal?"

Aomine snorted. "Well, _you_ are definitely not normal, Kise – what's up with your long eyelashes? Guys don't need that! Besides, this _baka_ gami only has basketball and food in his head."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I was born as a beauty, Aominecchi! And Kagamicchi, you really don't have one? But that's so boring, you know!"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for being _so_ boring then."

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Maybe you should get yourself checked. It's not normal for a man not to have any weird obsession."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "I… think it's the opposite?"

"No, no, Kagamicchi! Midorimacchi is right! Don't you have any weird fantasies? What do you imagine when you're jerking off maybe?"

Kuroko's face heated up. Now that Kise had brought it up, he remembered his own fantasies.

 _What… so Akashi-kun is my fetish?_ _That… wait, can I even categorize a person as a fetish?_

"Fine then. If I _really have to_ choose, then I guess… uhm, naked apron?" Kagami sounded unsure himself.

"Oohh! Naked apron!" Kise snickered. "That's a _fine_ fetish, Kagamicchi!"

Aomine cackled with laughter. "What the hell, Kagami! You're pretty perverted yourself!"

Midorima nodded his head. "Hm, well, people often say that naked apron is every man's fantasy. It's nothing special."

"Well, at least it's better than you _,_ Midorima-kun." Said Kuroko with a _really small_ smirk playing on his lips. "Knowing you, you would most probably accept _anyone_ whose star sign is compatible with yours."

"Ah, that's right, Kuro-chin. I was just thinking the same thing. You're the worst, Mido-chin."

"Shut up, Kuroko! I'm not like that! And what about you, Murasakibara? I believe you only have thing for snacks!"

"Eh, but I do have a preference, you know…" said the purple head lazily. "I like tall women… That way I don't have the urge to crush them."

"… You are horrible, Murasakibara-kun. Why do you want to crush anything that is smaller than you are? What about children, then?"

"I hate children, Kuro-chin. They want my snacks."

Kuroko looked at the purple head with a slightly uncomfortable face. His mind could not apprehend how anyone can even hate children.

"Then, then, let me sum it up!" said Kise excitedly. "Aominecchi has big-boobs fetish, Kagamicchi likes naked-apron, Murasakibaracchi has a thing for tall people, and Midorimacchi likes anyone whose sign is compatible with him, right?"

"Oi, Kise! You didn't add your own nape fetish!"

"I never said that I like _anyone_ whose sign is compatible with me – nodayo!"

"We still don't know Kuro-chin and Aka-chin fetishes, though…"

Aomine snorted loudly. "Knowing Akashi, it must be – "

" – What about me?"

The dark skinned man froze. He turned his head slowly and saw the redhead devil stood right behind him with a creepy smile. "Please do say it. What about me, Daiki?"

Aomine shook his head frantically without word.

"How dare you _snorted_ before saying my name, Daiki?"

"I – I… I…"

"Stop bullying him, Akashi." The greenhead tsundere pushed up his glasses. "Your intimidating aura is tenfold stronger than usual. Anyway, why are you late?"

"Ah, my apologies." Akashi sat beside Kuroko – his knee brushed against the bluenette's in the process, making the phantom teen's face flushed the faintest red for a second. "I had some business I had to take care of this morning. Anyway, what were you talking about? Why did you bring up my name?"

"We just discussed each other fetishes, Aka-chin…"

Akashi raised an eyebrow in an amusement. "Fetish?"

"Yup, yup, Akashicchi!" Kise nodded his head with too much excitement. "Now tell us yours, Akashicchi! What do you see in a person? What type of girl do you like?"

At Kise's question, Kuroko whipped his head to the redhead who sat beside him quickly and focused all his attention to him.

"Ah, well…" Akashi glanced shortly at his favorite bluenette, gave the shadow man a small smile, and said. "I like honest people."

Kuroko bit his lip. Just by sitting beside the redhead, he felt extremely nervous. He suspected the reason as to why he could not calm down was because he had had a lewd dream that morning and had masturbated with the redhead in his mind just a few hours ago. In addition, he was extremely confused as to why the redhead had glanced at him before answering. Why? To greet him silently? If yes, why only him?

"I find their bluntness endearing." Again, the redhead stole another glance in his direction. "What about you, Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Me?" Kuroko's eyes widened slightly.

"That's right, Kurokocchi! You haven't told us yet!"

"I… well…" The phantom man played with the straw of his milkshake for a bit, trying to think of an answer when the redhead beside him suddenly shifted his body closer to him and whispered, "Tetsuya, your face is slightly flushed. Do you have a fever?"

Then it hit him again – the same sweet smell.

"Tetsuya? You're redder than before."

"… Smell." Said Kuroko unconsciously as if he was intoxicated with the redhead's smell.

"Huh?"

"I think… I have a smell fetish." Sky-blue eyes stared straight into crimson orbs. "Akashi-kun, how come you smell so good? Did you use any perfume?"

The rest of the Generation of Miracles was utterly shocked. Not only did their favorite shadow had admitted that he had a smell fetish, but he also hit on the redhead devil!

-.-

Akashi Seijuurou entered the café where the Generation of Miracles had agreed to meet up the night before in a foul mood. He had been forced by his father to take care of some business that morning, and it made him really, really, late.

His eyes searched for a group of teenagers with rainbow colored hairs, and he found them almost immediately.

His gaze fell upon the quiet man with almost no presence, his favorite bluenette – who was currently smiling happily.

A fond smile had found its way onto Akashi's lips – his foul mood had long gone – but when he noticed the waitress' lovestruck gaze on him, he cleared his throat and shook his head once before he strode towards the group.

It was when he pretended to intimidate the tanned teen Aomine Daiki, when he noticed that Kuroko's gaze was fixed exactly on him. There were some emotions buried in those sky-blue eyes that he could not comprehend. He had wanted to see those eyes closer, to understand the hidden emotions behind it, and so he chose to sit beside the bluenette.

Upon closer inspection though, he noticed another thing: Kuroko's face was slightly flushed.

Was the bluenette sick? Knowing Kuroko, the phantom teen would definitely force himself to get up from the bed to meet up with his friends rather than saving energy and rest in bed.

"Tetsuya." He called the bluenette's name in a whisper, knowing that if he had said the words aloud, the others would definitely bother the bluenette.

"Your face is slightly flushed." Said Akashi. His voice was laced with concern. "Do you have a fever?"

Unbeknownst to him, his hot breath had hit the bluenette's face.

"Tetsuya? You're redder than before." Akashi was frowning now. He was about to raise his hand to check the phantom's temperature when the bluenette said something inaudibly.

"Huh?"

Sky-blue eyes met with crimson orbs. "Akashi-kun, how come you smell so good? Did you use any perfume?"

The redhead blinked once in surprise. Did he hear it right?

He stared into aqua eyes, searching, exploring, until it hit him. He finally understood the hidden emotions behind those mesmerizing eyes.

The shadow teen's flushed face was not because of fever, for goodness sake. It was he. He was the cause of the bluenette's flushed state.

His lips turned into a flirtatious smile. "Why, Tetsuya? Are you interested in me?"

Kuroko averted his gaze for a moment. He could see that the bluenette was clearly flustered.

Oh, how Akashi enjoyed this.

"Though, I must say, sorry to disappoint you, Tetsuya, but I do wear a perfume."

-.-

 **To be continued…**

 **Note** **: Akashi can spot Kuroko easily because he has emperor eyes. He sees everything.**

 **Another note** **: Kuroko does not** ** _really_** **have a smell fetish (it's different from the ordinary smell fetish). He just loves the way Akashi smells. It makes him feel safe. That's all. I will explain more about it in the next chapter.**

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites! It makes me really, really, happy. Please do leave me reviews too for this chapter, for it will boost my mood :) Have a nice day, everyone!**


End file.
